The Fence
by Princess of Peas
Summary: To all those people who meet and sit on Fences all around the world
1. The History of the Fence

My Dear Readers,

Thank you for opening this story and reading its tale. I have had this rolling around my mind for some time now and I wasn't sure I wanted to release it until I was sure that I would have a viable story line to weave.

This story is Post "Love Run Cold," but Pre "Silent Night." The revelations we have had in that episode may or may not be addressed in this story, I have not decided.

Please enjoy this story and feel free to send me any and all reviews on it. I appreciate them all.

Thank you again for taking the time to read this little story of mine. Please enjoy!!!

Sincerely,

The Princess of Pease

The Fence

In the lands the make up the state of Montana, there are forest game lands, rivers, towns, a few cities, roads, pastures, Indian lands, and farm land. These intersect, meet, flow, and neighbor each other, but at point in the middle, in one specific farm field, there is an old oak tree that no one owns, but is surrounded by a circling fence that has five points.

This pentagon is accented by the five lengths of fence that travel in different directions, marking the five boundaries of five different ranches owned by five different families. All these families had lived on their respective ranches for a very long time and at the beginning (when the oak tree was first planted) were even parts of the same family, but now they are close friends and neighbors (as close as twenty miles will allow) and as are their children.

It is this generation that is the center of our tale. And so at the old oak tree, surrounded by fence, land, and families, our story begins……..

CSI: NY 


	2. Those of us sitting on the Fence

_Those of us sitting on the fence…_

Autumn, 1996

"Hear ye, hear ye... hear ye all!! I call this meeting of the fence-sitting neighbors into order!!" An eighteen-year-old girl thwacked the fence post she was perched upon. She was wearing a brown leather suede coat the matched her long braided hair – both flipped in the wind, giving the look of flight. Her skin is light with a multitude of freckles and her eyes blue with a silver-ish tint. Her lips a dusty rose and she is of average height and build. She is the lady leader.

"Why is it again, that she gets to start all these meetings?" A boy leaning against the old tree asked. His hair was dark, long, and curly and was wearing a hooded sweatshirt to fight the strong wind running through the field. He is about inch shorter then the lady leader. His eyes are brown and his frame thin and lanky. He is pale in skin tone, but doesn't care (at least that's what he tells the girls). He is one of the shared named hippies.

"Because we voted that she and Aaron could, Mike," The straight haired twin girl said. She was wearing denim jeans and matching jean jacket.

"And Aaron won't so Lydia must," the curly haired twin girl said. She wore a long leather skirt and a heavy sweater. The sat together on the same length of fence that separated their families land from another's -- they sit side by side, facing opposite directions. They are identical except for their hair and their personalities (though those are similar). Of the seven who are gathered, these two are the only two of color – not that it mattered to anyone. They have bright brown eyes and full lips.

"When did I get drawn into this?" Aaron asked the two. His is the oldest by far and mimics the leading lady by sitting on another fence post. He also the tallest with a strong athletic build (comes in handy during football season and the occasional rodeo); he has on his letterman jacket and cowboy boots. His hair is cropped short and his eyes are a sparkling, green that glittered charmingly at the twins.

"Well Beth?" he asked to the curly hair one and when just smiled he turned to her sister (who was already smiling), "Any answer, Bridget?" When none was for, the entire group chuckled together. Aaron's younger brother looked up at him from his seat at the base of the tree – directly below the one who shares his name.

"So, before we were further inflating, my dear bro's ego…"

"Hey now, Scout!" (That's what they call him to distinguish the Mikes apart.)

"…For what reason are we gathered, Lydia?" Scout asked. Lydia smiled at the younger teen, but then shrugged in response.

"I didn't call this meeting," she shifted her weight slightly and pointed to the last remaining teen there. She is smaller then the rest, her petite frame making her the unofficial "baby" of the group – even though she is the same age as the twins and the two "Mikes" are a year younger. Her hair is brown with red highlights and her eyes are a milk chocolate brown. She currently has a heavy, zip up, sweater and a pair of much worn jeans on. She is sitting on the ground – farthest from the group. She was curled into a ball and now she felt comforted in this uncomfortable situation as the focus in this little group.

She glances up at them and sighs, unsure if she really wants to share this burden with them. She can hear the sound of clothing shifting and the creak of the fence as someone moves. She glances over as Aaron joins her on the ground to her right.

His eyes and façade all portray the role he had accepted as the group had grown – the older brother and strong shoulder. She looked at him and then swallowed the lump in her throat and felt the tears start to flow. While sitting there, she told of them all of the events of her household from the week before.

As she spoke of the details that have filled her nightmares and haunted her waking hours, her friends lowered themselves to surround her – lending her their ears, strength, and general support as the listened to their girl's lost innocence revealed.

When she was done, no one said anything and no one was dry eyed. The boys all had misty eyes, while the girls openly sobbed. After twenty minuets, Lydia cleared her throat and stood, her body had grown restless and she needed to move to think. She began to pace. She paced from the old oak the length between fence posts – arms crossing and uncrossing to swing at her sides and then back again.

She continued to walk for minuets on end and -- though crying had stopped – she still walked and no one said anything.

Stopping abruptly, Lydia turned and faced the group. Aaron nodded at her and stood, gently passing the weeping wounded girl to Beth and Bridget and both Mikes leaned in and began gripping her hands and rubbing her back. The leaders looked at each other and then down again at the support group. Aaron kneeled before the group, with Lydia at his side. The two of them took one hand apiece.

Looking into her eyes, Lydia spoke first.

"What do you want us to do?" The girl looked into her leaders eyes. She knew anything said in this group at the foot of this tree would remain the only place it would be spoken about, but it travel in the hearts of this family that has accepted her as her own and it would grow their relationships – she hoped…

"Don't leave me," Lindsay pleaded.

Summer, 2005

They gathered together as they often did, but this time two more were added to the group.

Aaron had married, two years ago, a lovely red head named Rebecca, a second grade teacher, and the two of them have produced the next generation of those who will sit on the fences that surround the old oak tree – a little girl named Lily, about eight months old.

Now, these two joined the original seven and they are all seated on the ground enjoying the BBQ picnic laid out before them.

The Mikes talked of the work they were doing in L.A. They had gone into filming and were doing very well for themselves working for Warner Bros. and Universal.

Beth smiled as they babbled on about west coast ladies and the dates they "enjoyed." Beth had joined the medical world as OB/GYN, helping to bring Lily as well as others into the world. Bridget had done the opposite and the same. She worked in death, literally, and was on the fast track to being the Bozeman PD chief M.E. It was now their occupations, as well as their hair, the ID-ed them – they still remained identical.

Lydia was working in London for the British Historical Society -- specifically in the discovering, archiving, and display of the remnants of ancient Israel and Palestine. Aaron had joined the Marines right out of high school and after finishing his term had taken a job as a local recruiter. He was happy and healthy.

They all were – even Lindsay.

She had worked to being one of the top ten in her class and went on to become a leading CSI in Bozeman. She smiled at the baby, sitting in front of her and grinned at the infant's pure innocence – her own long gone.

"Hear ye, hear ye… alright listen up!" Lydia announced. The others started to crack up and Lydia joined them with a shake of her head. She raised her hands and motioned for them to quiet down. When they did, she again made a motion – this time towards her long time partner, Aaron.

The young Marine grinned and cleared his throat…

"This meeting was called at the request of many," he said with an eye roll, "mostly the ladies…but in specifically for one of us with a special announcement to make." The group looked at the leaders and then at one another, then Lindsay sat up and cleared her throat. The others began to grow nervous – memories of the last time Lindsay had requested a gathering, surfaced – but Lindsay gave them all a warm smile.

"I'm leaving my job in Bozeman crime lab," there was intake of breath and shifting eyes, "and I'm leaving Montana."

That was the announcement that released the tongues. The questions started to fly – two fast and so mixed and repeated that it was hard to tell what was being said. Lindsay raised her hands and waited for silence to once again descend the field. Once accomplished, she smiled at her lifelong friends – a true smile that reached her eyes and gave them a glow.

"I've been offered a job out of state at one of the top labs in the country and the chance to work under a legend in the field – I've already accepted. I leave in a week for the city…"

"Which one Linds," Scout asked. His partner spoke up, also wanting to know. They all chimed in with interest – even Lydia and Aaron didn't know the location. Lindsay's grin grew and she started to laugh. Smiling fully, she laughed once and then shouted heavenward – in total glee…

"I'm moving to NEW YORK!"

Her excitement spread to everyone around her and she was encouraged be well wishing and a variety of "well done"'s. Soon after this announcement, the group settled down for a homemade chocolate cake desert and a very awake baby's antics. They laughed and enjoyed one another's company as this would most likely be one of the last few times they would meet at the tree where the fences met for a very long time.

While gathering the remnants of their meal together Rebecca turned to Lindsay with Lily on her hip.

"Lindsay," Rebecca asked arousing everyone's attention, "is there any thing you need? What can we do to help?" Everyone stopped and no one moved, all were still, while Lindsay pondered the answer. Looking up to look everyone in the eye, Lindsay smiled a softer smile and asked only one thing:

"Don't forget about me."

Autumn, 2006

"_If there's anything you need, let me know alright?" _Danny's words chased her through the days after. She wanted to tell him, but she feared his reaction. She wanted him to understand and to have his strong shoulder support her as the past's ghost started up an aggravated haunting of her current life; the call to her cell in the cab on the way to lunch… the beginning of something that could destroy everything that she had worked to protect and loved so dearly.

Picking up her cell phone, Lindsay scrolled through the numbers until her eyes met the group that she had truly called family for the past years. The list was simple titled "The Fence" and right now she needed to talk to "those who sit on the fence."

"Those who sit on the fence" knew nothing of timing problems.

"_Call at any time_," was a motto of the group – and though Lindsay had never really acted upon the motto, she was surely tempted. She heaved a sigh and sat back into her couch, she needed to talk to some one – but no one was in her time zone.

Those in Montana were two hours behind her and being that it was 1:45am, on a Tuesday morning – now would not be a great time to call Aaron, Rebecca, Bridget, or Beth. The first two had a four year old and a 7 month old that needed sleep, plus their own health was to be taken into account. The twins may very well be still awake, but if that was the case, neither was in the position to talk.

The Mikes were in L.A. still and that was another hour behind Montana – three behind Lindsay – and if they were still up (a very good guess); they may not appreciate a call at this hour. And Lydia was 5 hours ahead of her and just not someone that you wanted to wake up with out a great reason.

Lindsay sighed again and rested her head on the back of her seat. This was a good reason she argued with herself – a very good reason – but she didn't hit that button. She argued that she could take care of this herself and she didn't see that reason why to involve these people in her problems again.

When this mess had started, she had gone to the people that were the closest to siblings she had ever had and now as this started again, she felt reason to call on them again. Like superheroes they would come to her aid and help, but unlike superheroes they weren't invincible – and this was liable to get ugly.

She looked to her door when there was a knock at it. Her actions and movements tentative and cautious, she hadn't buzzed anyone up and the hour made her even more wary. Standing slowly, Lindsay clipped her phone to the hem of her black yoga pants and approached the door. Stopping at the small table by the door, Lindsay removed her issued weapon and flicked off the safety.

She finally reached the door on the third set of three nocks. Whoever this is was persistent and wasn't leaving anytime soon, for a wrong door. That ruled out senile neighbors and the drunken college boys from two floors up. Reaching the door, she pressed her left hand on the door and steadied herself as she leaned upward and looked through the peephole.

'_What the hell?!'_ she thought as she flinched violently backwards.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, before checking her cell phone's battery and signal strength. Assured that her connection to the rest of the world was working at full capacity, Lindsay released the chain on her door and undid the deadbolt.


	3. Late night with the Team

"Mac?" Lindsay said slowly as her boss looked at her and nodded. Looking around silently, Mac noticed the weapon in her right hand and her curious gaze. He smiled at her slightly and raised both hands in surrender.

"Don't shoot," he said jokingly, "I'm not here to hurt you." Lindsay nodded, reset the safety, and raised an eyebrow at her normally very solemn boss.

"Why are you here?" Mac smiled more and, while keeping his hands in the same position, pointed with his right index finger over to his left.

"She told me too."

"MAC!!!" came Stella's screech and Mac chuckled amusedly. Lindsay must have looked as confused as she felt, because when Stella looked around the doorframe she started to giggle.

"Ssshh, Stella keep your voice down," came Hawks' hurried whisper, and then he too appeared on Mac's left, "some people are trying to sleep."

"And some people just want to start this party," came Flack's voice in a loud whisper. He appeared on Mac's right and behind the two of them, Danny emerged.

"Surprise! How ya' doin', Montana?" the Staten Island native asked with a forced smile. Lindsay couldn't return it because she was still in shock. The team was still outside her door and she was still very confused. Stella spoke up.

"Well, since we've obviously shocked you into silence," she moved all the way around to stand beside Mac (who still had his hands up), "How about you give up the gun, so Mac can put his hands down, and let us in – because we're starting to look like crazy people standing outside your door with food and drink…"

"_Starting_ to look like crazy people, Stel?" the shocked woman interrupted, absent-mindedly while moving backwards and leaving the door open. She returned the gun to its proper off-duty place and turned to watch as her co-workers started to file in after Stella.

They each carried a bag of some food type, Lindsay figured: Stella head straight to coffee table and set down carries from one of Lindsay's favorite Thai places, Hawks followed suite and set down three pizza boxes. Both were smiling at her. Flack had brought four different types of soda, two six packs, and hugely, cheesy grin. Mac relieved Danny of a cake box and entered throwing her a soft smile. Danny was last and closed the door behind him. He carried three plastic bags from a little Italian place he had once shown her.

Their eyes locked and she gave him a tentative smile, which he returned. Hawks walked up to the couch and reached over to Danny for the food he carried. When Hawks had a hold of it, Danny spun back to face Lindsay and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Lindsay inhaled quickly, but shut her eyes slowly at the touch. In that moment, in front of their colleagues, despite her own history's drama, and ignoring everything that had been said or did – Danny made Lindsay the most content woman on the planet and he the only man for her. There was no else, just them and this little kiss.

Danny pulled away slightly and breathed deeply, allowing the moving air to travel past Lindsay's sensitive ear lobe. He glanced quickly over his shoulder at the group in the living area, before looking back to the woman next to him. She was the important one – no else mattered. And in his mind, no one else ever would.

"Sorry about the intrusion, Montana," he whispered, "but you escaped that lab too quickly for anyone to properly take you out."

"Out for what?" she whispered, opening her eyes and searching his blue orbs.

"_For what? _Are you kidding me?" the New York native said a little louder, wrapping an arm around the small of her back – the moment weakened but not lost.

"Lindsay," Stella said with a sigh, mock exasperation, "it's your Birthday and Anniversary!! We must celebrate!!" She gestured to all the people in the room and the food on her over laden coffee table. She then inquired about the location of plates and silverware in the kitchen. Lindsay told her and Stella pulled Mac along to assist here. Lindsay, still wrapped in Danny's arm, asked about the reason behind this impromptu event.

"You arrived after your birthday last year, so there was no celebration," Hawks stated while he started setting out the various entrées and side dishes, "and you've been in the city for a year, so Stella, and all her infant wisdom, arranged all this." He had gestured to Stella as she reappeared, with Mac, at her name and then around the room at the end.

"We had planned to take you out," Flack said while sitting on the couch and dumping a small bag of ice, that had been hiding in one of his bags, into a bowl that Stella had recovered from Lindsay's kitchen, "but you escaped so quickly after your sift ended, that we had to rethink our tactics."

"Oh, thanks guys," Lindsay said as she let Danny lead her to her couch and seat her between Flack and himself, "but I don't deserve this…" Danny pressed three fingers to her lips to silence her.

"You _do_ deserve this, Montana," Danny said truthfully, "you'd only been here a few months and you were helping us through everything that happen to us in that short amount of time… the DNA and Tanglewood mess, and Louie…"

"…and my whole ordeal with Frankie, you were a great friend through that," Stella added.

"… and Aiden's death, you were a great asset through that," Mac continued.

"… And during my recovery in the hospital," Flack finished, "you were a big ray of sunshine through all that, and you didn't even really know us that much."

"See to us," Hawks said wrapping up the list of accomplishments, and handing Lindsay a tissue for her tears, "that is reason to celebrate not only an anniversary of a alright year, but also a great life," he ended a smile. Stella clapped her hands and pointed to Flack, who proceeded to pass out a beer to everyone. When handing Lindsay hers, he gave an overly exaggerated and dramatic sigh.

"Mac only allowed one case," Flack said rolling his eyes and giving a glare to the aforementioned CSI leader. Mac rolled his eyes right back, before raising his bottle.

"Without further complaint: To Lindsay Monroe, Happy Birthday and Happy Anniversary! We're really glad your here," he toasted.

"To Lindsay Monroe!" everyone repeated bringing their bottles to the center of the table and clinking them together. They all smiled at her and one another – all of which she returned. Danny reached around her shoulder and added an extra tap to his bottle and hers. They shared a more private smile and drank along with their friends.

An hour and a half later, the food was basically gone and the sodas were almost dry and despite the very early morning hours, the team was still there together – and Danny was still sitting beside Lindsay with his arm around her. No one had mentioned it, and probably wouldn't. Stella had replaced Flack on the couch, as he and Hawks had gotten up to wander around Lindsay's living room and looking (snooping) through her hanging photos and various knick-knacks. Danny was conversing with Mac about some new regulation to the force members and the ladies were discussing plans for an upcoming "Women's Weekend" for the two of them.

"Excuse me, Lindsay," Flack said standing next to the wall. When she looked up at him from talking to Stella, he removed a framed picture from the wall and brought it over to her. By now everyone was paying attention to exchange.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…"

"_No_ your not," Stella teased.

"Your right, because _we all_ know who much the differences between pumps and stilettos are," Flack retorted back at her, an exaggerated eye roll attached with the tease, causing all members in the room to chuckle at the exchange.

"We weren't discussing _that_," Stella continued the game, "We were having a much more vital conversation then that… Please, Don! Pumps vs. Stilettos was so _five_ minuets ago!" The chuckling turned to all out laughing and after a few minuets; Flack heaved a heavy sigh and looked right into Stella's laughing eyes.

"My apologies, Miss Bonasera," Flack dragged out, "what was this overly _important_ conversation, which I most _unintentionally_ interrupted? Huh, care to _share_ with the rest of the class?"

"I'd rather not say..," Stella stated smugly.

"_You'd rather not say?_ You're just going to let us hang then?" the dark haired detective questioned.

"Yep," the curly haired woman nodded, "it's for your own mental health…"

"Really?" Hawks joined the fray.

"Yep, really," Stella said to the dark skinned man, before turning to her female companion, "Isn't that right Lindsay?"

"That's right Stella."

"You sure you don't want to tell us, Montana," the blonde man beside her asked with raised eyebrows. Lindsay looked at him and the other three younger men in the room, before focusing on her boss.

"Don't you want to join in with the fun Mac? You're not curious?" she questioned his silence. His answer was a shrug – a manly, non-verbal "I don't care."

"Stop avoiding the questions, Det. Monroe," Flack ordered with humor seeping into every decibel of his voice and every syllable of his speech. Lindsay smiled and shook her head.

"We're two women," she started, indicating Stella and herself wit her lift index finger moving between the two of them, "in a very male dominated occupation, and more specifically on a team were we are outnumber two to one," she indicated the four of them, "Now," she stopped her hands all together and placed both into her lap and leaned toward Flack, who was now seated on the coffee table, "taking those little tidbits into account, what do _you_ think we were talking about?"

Flack sat there a moment and just blinked at Lindsay. Then he shifted a little and cleared his throat, causing Lindsay to smile, nod again, and tap his knee lightly.

"I'll never ask again," he mumbled, but everyone and it sent the lot of them into some more laughs and almost caused Stella to faint, she was laughing so hard.

"Breathe, Stella, breathe," Lindsay coached, giggling the entire time, "You were asking, Don?"

"I don't remember now!" he exclaimed, causing more laughter to erupt.

"Something about the photo in your hand, _maybe_," Lindsay provided, indicating the framed image still in his grasp.

"Oh, yeah!" he said, suddenly remembering, "why are you all dressed up and sitting on a fence post," he questioned and handing the framed image over. Lindsay looked at the photo framed in old wood and matted with royal blue and gold. The image was of eight people, all dressed in formal wear, sitting or standing in front of an old tree surrounded by fencing, and they were all smiling.

"Those who sit on the fence," Lindsay reminisced, softly.

"Sounds like some country song, Montana," Danny quipped. Lindsay rolled her eyes and gave a half-hearted shove with her shoulder and back into his chest.

"Shut-up," she said smiling at him over her shoulder. He made her innards melt when he returned it. Breaking the eye contact and clearing her throat, she indicated the picture again with her right pointer.

"That's us," she clarified, "'Those who sit on the fence' is the group of us who had neighboring farms and ranches in Montana. All the ranches met at the tree and the fencing separated the different family ranches," she explained while passing the picture to Stella for her observation.

"Looks like a wedding party," Stella said before passing the portrait along. Lindsay nodded.

"Aaron Meyers and Rebecca Rendell," she explained, "that's the two of them in the middle, obviously. He and his brother lived next door to my family's ranch. He's two years older and the official male leader of our little group. As you can see he was a Marine, still is… he's the local recruiter for the area. His brother, Mike, is a year younger then me, and is the first guy on Aaron's side."

"And Rebecca the female leader," Hawks guessed, taking the image from Flack for a better look. Lindsay shook her head.

"No actually, the woman on Aaron's side in the black suit is Lydia Masterson," she explained, "Rebecca arrived during Lydia's and Aaron's junior, my sophomore, year at high school. Aaron was star-struck and Lydia was his best friend – always has been. Lydia is the female leader and was Aaron's best "lady," which is why she is wearing the black suite and not the fluffy, blue things that the twins and myself are wearing."

"The twins," Hawks asked Lindsay, his curiosity peaked at the sight of the two black women in the picture.

"Yes, the twins," she said smiling, "Drs. Bridget and Beth O'Conner. Beth is an OB/GYN in Bozeman with a healthy practice and Bridget is the chief Medical Examiner for the Bozeman PD. You can only tell them apart because of their hair: Beth is curly haired, while Bridget is straight haired. Bridget is a bit more of a tomboy, then Beth – but other then that… _identical_."

"Who's the last young man, Lindsay?" Mac asked, he now held the photo.

"Mike Clarion, the second Mike, the same age as the first Mike, whom we have to call "Scout" to keep from being overly confused," she said with a laugh at the memories, "and the two of them were – are always together. They now work for Warner Bros. in L.A."

"So we got," Danny said, pointing first to Aaron's image, "Aaron, the guy leader, Rebecca, his wife, Lydia, his partner and the female leader, the Twins, Bridget and Beth, and the Mikes, Mike C. and Mike "Scout,"" his finger had moved to each person in the image and finally rested on the image of a younger Lindsay, "and the all important Lindsay Monroe completing the group of "those who sit on the fence" – am I right? Miss any one?" He looked at her, she smiled and took the picture from him and traced each person in it lovingly.

"The only ones not in this image are Lily, and that's because she wasn't born yet," Lindsay said with a smile.

"And the other," Danny prompted.

"Duke, my dog," she said looking at him and smiling sadly, "he had died long, long before this time, though."

"Duke, the dog," he asked, being sure that he had heard her right.

"He was our unofficial mascot," she defended with a bright smile that faltered a little, "my biggest hero…" As her voice trailed off, she caught the looks that her team mates gave each other and heaved a huge sigh before turning to look at them all.

"What do you know?" she questioned them.

"Lindsay," Mac said sitting forward, "I received a call from a woman claiming to be your mother and saying that she…"

"… She couldn't get a hold of me to be sure about the final wedding arrangements and wanted to know if I had finished whatever _seemingly_ important work that is keeping in New York and away from my _family_ and _fiancée_?" she interrupted and finished for him. With a sigh, Mac nodded and with a tight smile, Lindsay returned it.

"I wondered when she'd think of that," she said quietly and with a sigh continued, "Unfortunately, Mac that was my mother and the main reason I didn't take your offer to take a few weeks and go home over the summer and a big reason why I don't go back." Her tone was sarcastic and condescending.

"Why, Lindsay?" Stella asked, drawing the younger woman's attention, "What did your mother do that was so horrible?" Lindsay heaved a sigh and closed her eyes, before looking down at her clasped hands in her lap.

"My mother is an addict," Lindsay said finally after a few minuets of silence, but continued quickly, "her drugs of choice are money and sex. She married my father for his money and sex, and continued to take his money and any man she could get her hands on for all of the four years they were married. My father was the local sheriff at the time and away from home a lot – he caught her one night with a wanted felon in their bed when he came home early. He arrested the guy and kicked my mom out of the house. I was five. He filed for divorce and she didn't get anything, but visitation rights for me that she didn't use because she left town – which was okay with me.

"Daddy came home and worked the ranch full time and life was great. But when I was fourteen, he died after being thrown from a bronco he was trying to break in. I inherited everything and lived with my grandparents at the ranch," she stopped and sniffed and shook her head, "then one day, I came home from school, there she was in my living room sitting with my grandfather being served tea by my grandmother. Said she wanted to get to know me, that she had changed and wanted to do things right – it was a lie."

"She wanted some cash or something," Flack hypothesized, confusion clearly evident.

"No," Lindsay said, unwilling to go, "that's not what she wanted… actually she never ever asked for any money…"

"Then why the drama," Stella asked. Hawks and Mac nodded their agreement, but Danny just watched Lindsay and realized that she was hiding something – something more.

"What _did_ she want, Montana?" he finally asked aloud, causing the woman next to him to look over and search his eyes. He hoped he was showing her compassion, curiosity, and trust – he hopped even more that she saw it. Whatever she saw caused her to nod, clear her throat, and nod again, before turning once more to look straight ahead.

"She wanted me to visit her, and when I did she was always with a man or two that she introduced me to," she continued, "I thought she was just trying to find a new husband or was turning tricks or something, but…" she couldn't finish past the sob that was in her throat. She felt two tears slide down her cheeks and Danny reach out and grip her right hand while tightening his arm around her back.

Seeing her distress, Mac moved from his seat to the couch on the other side of Stella who had gripped Lindsay's left arm and hand. Hawks came around the coffee table and kneeled before her beside Flack, the two of them rubbing her knees. Every movement showing comfort, every person silently telling her to "get it out" – all of it appreciated.

Heaving a sigh, Lindsay chocked out the sob she had been building and holding in with a forced laughed and forced a smile at them all. Mac reached around Stella a rubbed Lindsay's left thigh in a fatherly gesture.

"But _what_, Lindsay? What did she do that was so terrible?" he asked what everyone was thinking, "What did she want with these men…"

"She sold me to them," she whispered.


	4. The Nightmare

"She _what_?" Danny asked after fifteen minutes of shock filled silence. They all had stopped moving and were all just staring at her. They knew there was a secret, something dark, but this?!

"Your mother _sold_ you to them," Stella repeated in a shocked and slightly disbelieving tone. Lindsay nodded.

"The men she was introducing me to," Lindsay clarified, "she was actually showing me off to them, like cattle at auction." Hawks had fallen over in the fifteen minutes that they had all sat there – not that anyone had noticed – but now he was standing and starting to pace the length of her living room.

"She was showing you off _like cattle at auction_!!! Her own _daughter_!!!" he fumed, "What was she going to sell you off to the _highest_ bidder or something?!"

"She wasn't _going_ to, Hawks," Lindsay pulled one hand from Stella's and Mac's grip to tuck a hair behind her ear, "She _did_…"

"Excuse me," now Flack was on the verge of murder, by the sounds of his voice.

"My sixteenth birthday she held a silent auction that I never knew about," Lindsay said, in the same voice she used to relay facts of a case, "I actually didn't know any of this until that night. When I was with her, after the men had left, she was always talking about clothes or something and I thought we were bonding. We had fun.

"But after my party we went back to her house and there was this guy there… the winner… and I had a little to drink, but was still sober enough to realize that this wasn't good a thing… and when he took me up stairs, my mother helped him and she told me that it was a normal thing for a girl my age and that this was expected of me… and he held me in that room with him for two days…"

"Oh, God…" Stella moaned and covered her mouth with both hands.

Mac had leaned back and closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, fought to digest the story she told.

Flack stared at her feet, mouth open, with shock and anger still in place on her face.

Hawks was rubbing his forehead and still pacing, suppressed rage in every step.

Lindsay never turned to look at Danny until his grip tightened on her shoulder and she tempted a glance over she shoulder.

Danny's eyes were dark ice storms, their gaze into her own caused a little shiver to run down her spine and he felt it. Closing his eyes for a second and then reopening them, he focused at showing her that this didn't matter and didn't change who she was – that he still wanted to get to know her and that felt great.

Lindsay heaved a sigh/sob combo and fell completely into Danny's strong embrace. She buried her face into his neck and shoulder. She clung to him and silently begged that he not let her go – and he didn't. He held just as tightly and rubbed her hair and back. It was in this position that he asked the question that haunted them all…

"How long?"

"She set me up with a different man every week, sometimes two, until I was eighteen and wasn't required to come see her anymore," came Lindsay's mumbled reply, "she threatened to have my grandparents discredited and removed from guardianship – I didn't know it then she was bluffing, so it worked… the only people I told were those who sat on the fence…

"They were my family… after I was eighteen, I sat down and told my grandparents… gave my grandfather a heart attack… thankfully he survived… there was nothing I could do …"

"Why," Flack asked.

"The DA and two of the local judges were customers…"

"Oh, Lindsay," Stella sobbed.

"Two years," Hawks groaned and sat down in the chair Mac had once occupied.

"Well, until college that is," Lindsay said coming up from Danny's neck but not moving her head from his shoulder.

"What? What happened in college?" Stella wondered aloud looking at her friend.

"I started dating this guy, Willis Hill, and thought I was in love," she said, no longer caring, "he asked me to marry him and I said 'yes'… and then I found and letter from him to my mother saying that he had deposited $500,000 in her account, that we were engaged, that we had sex often, and that he would be expecting the next "lesson" as soon as possible…"

"'_Lesson_?'" Mac asked.

"Yeah, that's what I wondered," Lindsay supplied, "two weeks later, I found a letter from my mother to him and it was filled with everything that he would need to keep me interested and "in love." All those years of bonding had supplied her with enough information to train some rich, horny bastard to be my "perfect guy"… I went to confront him about this and found him banging a university cheerleader in _my_ dorm room…

"I told him it was over and then I called Aaron, who was home for a stint before leaving for active duty… unfortunately between the time that he and Lydia could arrive to get me, Willie found me and proceeded to demand that we were still engaged – forcefully… a university guard spotted the exchange and came over to stop it… Willie stabbed him, but by that time Aaron and Lydia arrived and Aaron subdued Willie while Lydia used the Security Guards walkie-talkie to radio for help and to tend me… Willie walked on all counts…"

"What?!" Lindsay wasn't sure which over companions had said it first and it didn't really matter.

"Two eyewitnesses, me a victim, the bloody knife with Willie's fingerprints, grainy video surveillance, and a dead security guard and nothing happened… it just went away," she flicked her left wrist and fluttered her fingers to add to the effect, but they got the point.

"It was then I decided that I didn't want another… monster get away," Lindsay concluded.

"You decided to become a CSI," Stella said with a heavy sigh. She sat in awe of this young woman and the past had created a strong woman and great cop.

"I decided to become a cop," Lindsay corrected, "I went into forensics, because I had always enjoyed science and had all the requirements I needed from my original major – I was an easy switch, basically."

"What was your original major," Flack questioned, genuinely curious. Lindsay smile.

"Large Animal Medicine," she answered, "I lived on a ranch I wanted to be a vet."

"I can see that," Danny said nodding. He looked down at her still nestled in his shoulder and smiled when she did. Even though, their friends and colleagues were sitting around them – not to mention their boss – it all felt very natural.

It _looked_ absolutely natural to all other occupants in the room, who shared secretive smiles with one another while the couple wasn't looking.

Mac sat up and looked at the two younger detectives, a smile on his face and a decision made. He liked the way Lindsay opened up to Danny and learned everything about New York and the crime lab. He really liked the way that Danny seamed to calm down more, minus the moments he didn't but they were few and far between. Danny really seemed to have grown and changed and Lindsay seemed to be the stimulus behind it, and that was alright with Mac.

"Lindsay," Mac started clearing his throat and drawing attention to his self, "Is this Hill character the one your mother was talking about? The fiancé?"

"No Willie died in a drunken crash, the year I first started in Bozeman CSI," Lindsay said breaking eye contact with Danny to look at Mac, "He was drunk and the only victim, thank god."

"Then who?" Stella wondered aloud.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care," Lindsay said with a shrug and head shake.

"How can your mother think that she can just pick who to marry you off to?" Hawks asked.

"Because she thinks that if I get married to the right 'buyer,'" Lindsay explained, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers, "then I will have to hand over the ranch and homestead to her."

"How much is the ranch and all worth?" Hawks asked again.

"Somewhere around $2.5 million," Lindsay said heaving a sigh and closing her eyes, "The beef cattle we raise are worth much more… and then there are the thorough bread horses we breed, and they _separately_ are worth about the same. There are other things that my family has dabbled in that make money, but it's not important…" she slowly opened her eyes to take in their reactions.

Mac was openly shocked.

Stella had both hands clamped over her mouth and her wide eyes even wider.

Hawks had stopped moving and was staring at her with a slacked jaw.

Flack looked like you could have pushed him over with a feather.

And when Lindsay turned to look at Danny, she was amazed at what she saw.

He looked like he wanted to burst out laughing, and when her eyes met his -- he did. He laughed for a good five minutes while people and another ten when he saw everyone in the room looking at him, like he was crazy.

When he finally settled down, he looked into his Montana's eyes again and smiled still shaking with laughter. Lindsay searched his eyes, then her own widen in realization and she hit him on the chest – thus sending him into another round of laughter.

"When did you find out?!" she exclaimed at him smiling with relief that the person she feared the most at finding out that little secret, wasn't overly bothered by it.

"After the DNA test results," he said calming down slowly, "I realized that you knew more about me and my life then I did about you and yours, so on those few days after Louis's attack that I had off, I Google-ed you and found some news reports from Bozeman and learned what I could… I'm sorry," he finished. But Lindsay just smiled and chuckled softly.

"Don't be," she said, "I should have said something…"

"No way," Danny interrupted, "I was ticked for a few hours after I read that but then I read about your cases and your Dad's death and your inheritance in that sense… and I thought about it and I realized that you hadn't said anything because you wanted us to get to know the real you and not just see dollar signs.

"You were smart to say nothing and I think we all respect you a little more for it," he finished with a gesture to everyone around her and they all smiled and nodded their agreement. Then Flack spoke up with a mischievous grin.

"So, Monroe.., you play poker…" They all laughed together and he and Danny shared high fives.

After a few minutes of laughing, Hawks rejoined Flack on the floor in front of the couch. Soon all six of them submitted to a calming stillness and silence settling in the room.

Six team mates, colleagues, and friends all thinking about what they had learned and how that impacts their relationship.

"Lindsay," Stella finally asked, "why don't you go home to visit your family? I mean, you're a great cop and an accomplished woman – you're not a little girl anymore… why stay away?" Lindsay heaved a sigh.

"I guess, I have this..," she paused a beat to gather thoughts, "… this subconscious fear that she can still do something to me… or maybe it's that who ever she con-ed into thinking that we are getting married… will really believe it… and with what I've seen on the job… you know sometimes that begins to eat at you a little…" Stella nodded her understanding and shared a smile with her female friend.

"Your grandparents," Mac spoke up, "are they still living?"

"Still running the ranch," Lindsay supplied, "my grandfather and his bother are my partners and foremen. I've never been given a reason to distrust them," she shrugged, "and my grandmother is more then enough to keep them both in line," she ended with a smile.

"Then why not go see them," Mac asked.

"They understand my frustration and they actually come here four times a year to meet with our brokers, lawyers, and bankers," she said before adding dryly, "those are fun meetings." The team laughed softly.

"So, yeah," Lindsay giggled, "I see them and they don't want me to come back until I feel safe about it and I have to call my grandmother once a week and talk for at least half an hour or she has standing flight tickets to come and find out for herself what is wrong… but I usually keep up with that pretty well." The team nodded thinking of those who protected them and loved them.

"Hey Mac," Stella said breaking the silence and looking at her long time friend and partner with a smile.

"Uh, Oh," Mac teased.

The younger cops chuckled softly and watched the exchange take place.

"What would it take and how many string would you have to pull," she said with a smile, "to get…"

"…To get four CSIs, one supervisor, and a homicide detective simultaneous vacation time to go out to Montana?" he interrupted reading her mind.

Stella smirked and nodded. She knew he could read her mind.

Mac swallowed and sat up.

Everyone else was a little shocked.

"I was right… uh, oh," he joked and chuckled to himself, "and the answer is…" he paused for dramatic affect. Everyone waited with baited breath.

"… Not as much and not so many," he said smiling.

Everyone in the room let out breaths.

Flack and Hawks looked at the floor, each of them caught in their own minds.

Stella and Mac continued to smile at one another.

Lindsay and Danny sat together in silence, but after a minute Lindsay turned to him.

"Would you want to go?" Her eyes held a hint of fear of his rejection and he read it loud and clear.

"Yes," he said, with conviction and no hesitation, "yeah, I would go to Montana… if you wanted me to go…"

"I would," she interrupted, "I would kinda like you to go…"

"Okay then," he said with a shrug.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Can we come too?" Flack and Hawks asked together, cutely.

"Not if your going to act like that, you ain't," Danny teased.

The two men laughed, as did Mac and Stella.

"So how about it Lindsay," Stella said taking the woman's hand and looking her in the eye, "if Mac can pull of this type of magic trick… would you mind show a bunch of city folks around the country?"

Lindsay smiled for a minute and thought about what her friends were asking. Slowly, her smile shifted from happiness to a mischievous smirk.

"Well," she started lightly and shifting her shoulders, "I suppose that since you all had shared your city with me… I guess I could show my country to you," she smiled as they all released breaths and big smiles.

She cleared her throat to gather their attention once more and still smirking away.

"I do have one condition..," she said looking at them all.

"Uh, oh," this time it was Hawks.

"What?" Mac asked.

Lindsay waited a beat.

"Flack and Messer have to ride horses," she stated.

"Done," Mac announced reaching across Stella and shaking Lindsay hand amid the hurried and mock complaints from Don and Danny and the laughter of Stella and Hawks.

"I don't believe this," Don said.

"I do," Danny admitted.


	5. Time with Danny

Twenty minuets later as the day approached the four o'clock morning hour and dawn time, Stella, Mac, Flack, and Hawks had finished helping Lindsay cleaning up and were making their way out the door.

No one was surprised to see Danny offer to help Lindsay finish with the last dishes. With a "sleep well" from Stella and teasing from Don and Hawks, those three left first. Mac waited a bit and spoke to Lindsay privately before following them – he wasn't worried seeing as he was Stella's ride.

"I'll see what kind of arrangements I can make," Mac told her and she nodded. Looking her straight in the eye, Mac made sure she had her complete attention.

"If at any point you don't want to go, just say so," he said seriously, "we don't want to pressure you at all."

"I know Mac and thank you," she said sincerely. With a fatherly type smile, Mac placed a hand on her cheek and nodded at her. Seeing Danny emerge from the kitchen, he smiled at the both of them before dropping his hand.

"Keep it out of the lab and I won't care," addressing them both. Seeing their nods, Mac wished them both a good sleep and headed out.

The remaining two returned the sentiment and Lindsay closed the door behind him. She rested her head against the door and heaved a tired sigh suddenly very aware how exhausted she really was. Coming up behind her, Danny reached around her and flipped the bolt in place just before slipping the chain in place.

When he finished, Danny slipped his arms around Lindsay and pulled her willing body into his chest and embrace. Releasing a sigh, Lindsay snuggled into the contours of Danny's body and felt as if she was meant to be there and he around her.

"Lets get some sleep," Lindsay mumbled before turning to face him and looking him in the eye, "we can talk more in a few hours."

Danny nodded and reached down her right side and picked up a bag that she hadn't noticed before, but now realized it was his overnight.

Taking his hand, she led him through the living room and down the hall to her bedroom – turning out lights as they went. Once inside, she pointed out the bathroom and offered it to him first. Danny smiled and kissed her forehead gently before heading in. She changed into some grey sleeping pants and an old yellow tank top.

"Ya' decent," his question was slightly muted through the bathroom door a few minute later while she was turning down the bed.

Smiling and even laughing gently, she responded in the affirmative and he entered.

Looking up at him, she felt her breath catch slightly and her face flushing with heat. Dark blue, thin lounge pants hanging low on the hips was all that he was wearing. Seeing her face he smiled at her and grinned back.

"I can put a tank top on if you like Montana," he offered with his customary smirk. Knowing she was caught and giving in the teasing, Lindsay shook her head and headed around him to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash-up.

Returning after ten minutes, Lindsay found Danny, still shirtless, sitting on the bed's edge on the right side (closest to the bedroom door) and flipping through the TV channels. Lindsay just rolled her eyes.

"Anything good," she teased. Danny grinned and clicked the machine off. Turning to face her, Danny extended a hand to her and continued to smile at her.

No pressure.

No stings.

Just Danny and everything he had to offer her.

Lindsay looked at the hand and thought about what this man offered and how little he asked in return.

She took his hand…

The next morning rolled around and Lindsay woke to the feel of suns' rays on her skin and Danny's fingers ever-so-lightly rubbing under the hem of her tank top. Turning slightly, she realized that he was awake and watching her – and now smiling at her.

Returning the smile, Lindsay turned completely to face the man beside her.

"Morning," she said her voice heavy with sleep.

"Same to you," he said with a smiling more.

Leaning slowly in, Danny pressed gentle kisses to Lindsay forehead and nose. Reaching her mouth, Danny looked her in the eye for permission before leaning in and brushing his lips to her in the sheerest of kisses. On the second brush-by, Lindsay caught his bottom lip and pulled it between hers.

This kiss was as gentle as the others, but the passion that the two had built up was starting to come to the top.

Breaking the kiss, Danny looked down and Lindsay and she stared back. After a minute of staring, Lindsay began to giggling and smiling at Danny. Danny raised an eyebrow, but still chuckled along with her.

"What the hell, Montana?" he asked with a smile.

"It's ironic," Lindsay said with a smile and looking away from him, "A few weeks ago we couldn't be the same room together… now we're..," she looked up at him, unwilling to finish. Danny smiled, but raised both eyebrows in order to get her to finish. She rolled her eyes, but acquiesced.

"We're here," she said with a smile and slight head shake, "my bed… after all this..," she caught his gave again, but now hers was remorseful. Danny's eyes widened and he raised his hand to her cheek.

She hadn't even realized she released a tear.

"What's this for?" Danny questioned, concern filling his voice and eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said sniffing, "You've been wonderful… and I… I've pushed you away… and…"

"Hey, hey, ssshhh," Danny said, "Don't say that. If I've learned anything in the past year you've been here… it's the past is just that… the past. And there isn't anything that can change that," he took her face and cupped it, "You taught me that," she tried to interrupt, but he placed a finger on her lips to stop her, "you did, Montana.

"When you found the DNA results, in fact you came to me rather then Mac… and when I tried to apologize, you told me it didn't matter… how is your past any different from mine? I mean it's different, yeah, but it still doesn't change the fact that it's the past," he finished looking into her eyes, begging her to believe him.

To understand that he didn't care and that he only cared about the now and the future with Lindsay.

"I'm damaged," she whispered, still looking into his eyes.

"So am I," he whispered right back, then he smiled, "Matched set, don't ya' think?" She smiled and laughed.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again – which she gladly allowed.

"Your incredible, Danny," she said running her fingers over his rough, stubble cheeks, "I'm sorry I took so long."

"Right back at you, Linds," he said, smiling, "and I would have waited for as long as you needed me to… I don't want to rush anything, ya' know?" She nodded and stroked his cheek again.

The two shared a smile and then Lindsay re-snuggled into his arms to rest for a bit longer before they got up to head to work.

Danny and Lindsay entered a small café across the street from the lab and hour before their shifts. Danny held Lindsay's chair for her and she smiled at him. After ordering, the two talk about what they wanted from one another, their futures, and their work relationship. The projected trip to Montana was also on the topic list.

"Is there enough room at the ranch for everyone or will we need to look at alternate housing for this excursion," Danny asked while shoveling in a forkful of home fries. Lindsay shook her head, sending her curls flying.

"No the ranch has more then enough room," she said while sipping at her coffee, before teasing him a bit, "besides the nearest hotel is over fifteen miles from the ranch…"

"Fifteen _miles_?!" Danny said amazed with a whistle, "Damn, you really did change worlds when you moved, huh?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it was different," she mused.

"Ever regret it," he asked carefully.

"Miss it sometimes, had a lot of homesickness in the beginning," Lindsay admitted wistfully, but then smiled at him, "never regretted, not for the world."

"You sure," he inquired.

"Well, there was this one guy who was a real jerk my first few days..," he rolled his eyes and smiled at her, which she returned with full force. They smiled at one another before heading out to hail a cab for the lab.

"I owe you an explanation as to why I didn't show up that day for lunch," Lindsay said as they got in and were starting on their way. Danny glanced at her and lifted her chin to look in her eyes more easily – and because he loved to touch her.

"Why bring it up, Linds?"

"My mother called me in the cab just before I reached the restaurant," Lindsay said softly, "I know that isn't an excuse, but she started telling me about the plans for the latest wedding and I was so angry that she would interrupt anytime I was that happy… I blurted out that I could marry anyone because I was dating an almost perfect guy…"

"'_Almost perfect_,' Montana?" he interrupted teasingly, trying to lighten the quickly sobering mood.

"Your close, but not quiet there yet, Messer," she teased back and kissed him softly. They were quiet for a few minuets while they enjoyed a moment of bliss and tranquility. But then she broke away, determined to finish what she started. She cleared his throat, but he interrupted again.

"She said something to the effect of you being 'damaged goods' and that 'no one will love you or want you' and that this 'almost perfect guy was only after your money' or something to that affect," Danny stated. He grinned and kissed her again at her shocked face.

"I've been on the receiving end of those talks before, Montana, don't be so surprised," he explained, "well, all except the 'only after your money' part… never had a lot extra growing up and still don't, just so you know…"

"I don't care, not interested a lot in my own – why care about yours?" she said quickly interrupting him this time.

Danny smiled at her and kissed her again before ushering her out of the cab and paying the driver. The elderly driver smiled kindly at the young couple while waiting to be paid.

"You've got your self a sweet one there, Mister," the cabby told Danny, "better hold on to her."

"I plan to," Danny assured the man while handing him some bill, including a well earned tip, "Keep the change."

After checking in and dropping their stuff on in the locker room, Danny and Lindsay walked side by side into the break room spotting a slightly droopy Hawks working on the daily crossword puzzle and nursing an empty coffee cup.

Lindsay pushed Danny towards Hawks and proceeded to pluck the empty mug from Hawks and striding over to the coffee pot. Finishing off the pot and then starting a new one, Lindsay brought two cups over to the two men – already in their ideal ways of taking them.

"Cream-No-Sugar for Hawks and Sugar-And-A-Little-Cream for Danny," she said putting the cups before their respective owners. Both men looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Lindsay," Hawks said gratefully with a brotherly smile. Danny also expressed his thanks, but without words. Rather he gave her a gently kiss on the hand and a charming smile.

"Charming all the men in the lab, Lindsay?" All three turned to see an oddly chipper Stella in the doorway of the break room, obviously a witness to all the actions there-in. Lindsay smirked back and shook her head.

"Just getting rid of the old coffee and waiting for the fresh," she stated as through scandalized, before shrugging, "Had to do something."

Stella laughed and the two men looked at one another in mock aghast fashion.

"We've been used," Hawks spurted in supposed shock.

"I know, I feel dirty," Danny said in a similar tone.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and headed back over to the coffee pot and fixed the first two cups for Stella and herself, before returning to the table and sitting beside Danny. She took a sip once she sat down, but nearly spit it out when Danny pulled her over closed to him. She looked at him shocked, but he just smiled and rested his arm along the back of her chair.

Sitting back, she decided to accept that this would be the norm because that was who Danny was – a man that shocked her and surprised her at every turn and had every intention of doing it for the rest of their time together.

Shortly the group started a discussion on the current cases in house and a strange one that night shift had just gotten while they were partying. Shorter still Mac had arrived with the cases for the day, sending Danny and Hawks out to the Bronx and Stella and Lindsay uptown. He himself would be in court all day and to only call when really needed. With that said the teams cleaned up and headed to various locker rooms and offices for their field things.

Inside the locker room, Danny and Lindsay gathered up their kits and coats before heading out to their respective locations. As Lindsay headed out, Danny snagged her arm and pulled her back for a gentle kiss and embrace.

"Call me and let's see if we can arrange lunch," he said after they separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"Alright," she agreed and pressed another kiss to his lips, "Be careful."

He smiled and kissed her again, "You too."


	6. The FENCE chatroom has been opened

_THE FENCE chat room has been opened:_

_LeadingLadytheFence has logged in._

_OneoftheFew has logged in._

_MYBABYWEARSBLUE has logged in._

_BUNNYhippie has logged in._

_DUCKhippie has logged in._

_longlivethedead has logged in._

_childrenshallinherittheearth has logged in._

_ImissmyDUKE has logged in._

LeadingLadytheFence: Greetings from London, people!

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: And many regards from Bozeman!

Oneofthefew: LOL. Ain't that the truth!

longlivethedead: here's some.

childrenshallinherittheearth: here's more.

BUNNYhippie: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! the mouse has taken the planet!!!!!!!!! run for the hills!!!!!!!!

DUCKhippie: All is not well in LA as you can obviously tell.

BUNNYhippie: (sits in the corner and rocks back and forth mumbling incoherently)

DUCKhippie: just ignore him, bad day at the office.

LeadingLadytheFence: REALLY!?!?! you can't tell, he hides it so well

BUNNYhippie: she's working for the MOUSE!! (runs away screaming)

Oneofthefew: don't you all miss this…lol

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: no not really…

longlivethedead: which is the DUCK and which is the BUNNY again?

childernshallinherittheearth: its aphlabetical. BUNNY Mike C. & DUCK Scout

longlivethedead: oh, ok. ill never remember

LeadingLadytheFence: didn't I see Lindsay here?

ImissmyDUKE: lol – very hard, I'm here!! What's up Lydia?

LeadingLadytheFence: Oh the usual, Big Ben, the sky, clouds, I pregnant, birds, inflation…

childrenshallinherittheearth: PREGNANT???!!!!!!!!!!

Oneofthefew: PREGNANT?

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: PREGNANT???

longlivethedead: PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????

DUCKhippie: PREGNANT????????????????????????????

ImissmyDUKE: PREGNANT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

BUNNYhippie: PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DUCKhippie: (looks over at Mike and falls over twitching)

BUNNYhippie: (looks over at Mike and falls over twitching)

LeadingLadytheFence: oh, good all the reactions I would expect, right down to the Mikes

OneoftheFew: are you serious, Lyd? you're going to have a baby?!

LeadingLadytheFence: yep, I'm coming home for my maternity leave in about two weeks. told the docs that I had a special OG/GYN that I wanted to handle the whole thing… if she can fit me in?

childrenshallinherittheearth: she can fit you in!!!!

longlivethedead: she had better!!!

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: won't there be issue in London, Lydia?

ImissmyDUKE: yeah, Rebecca's right. what about your job? I mean we will all want to see you, but why not stay in London?

LeadingLadytheFence: because I also just finished my dissertation and have received my doctorate. with that I can move on to a more stable profession, like a teaching position at Pitt

ImissmyDUKE: Pitt?

LeadingLadytheFence: Pitt. Got a bunch of offers, but rather enjoyed the idea of working there and I also know how much you would want someone in your time zone, Linds…

ImissmyDUKE: I hate sometimes how well you know me

LeadingLadytheFence: ;P

Oneofthefew: well, now that that has been announced… anything else anyone would like to share?

ImissmyDUKE: I'm also coming back to Montana

insert long pause

ImissmyDUKE: someone say something

LeadingLadytheFence: when?

ImissmyDUKE: I don't know yet, Mac has to make arrangements for the team to get off together

DUCKhippie: Mac?

ImissmyDUKE: my boss

longlivethedead: the team?

ImissmyDUKE: yeah, Stell, Hawks, Flack, Mac, and Danny are all coming with me

childrenshallinherittheearth: Danny, huh?

ImissmyDUKE: (blushes) yeah

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: (squeals and hugs Aaron)

longlivethedead: (does a little dance around the morgue)

childrenshallinherittheearth: (bounces in her seat)

Oneofthefew: (raises an eyebrow at his wife and all females)

DUCKhippie: (smiles evilly at Mike)

BUNNYhippie: (smiles evilly at Mike)

LeadingLadytheFence: (chases Mikes with a stick, joins Bridget for a short dance with some random corpse, bounces over to Beth for a few, races over to hug Aaron's other side and join Becca in a few last squeals, before swimming the Atlantic and collapsing on her bed – completely out of breath) well, that's interesting

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: lol

longlivethedead: lol

childrenshallinherittheearth: lol

Oneofthefew: lol

ImissmyDUKE: lol, you work to hard Lydia!

LeadingLadytheFence: lol, maybe

DUCKhippie: why do we get abused?

BUNNYhippie: you have to ask?

longlivethedead: you have to ask?

BUNNYhippie: (looks over at Bridget) stop copying me!

longlivethedead: (looks over at mike C) stop copying me!

BUNNYhippie: you did it again!!

Oneofthefew: anyone going to stop them?

longlivethedead: you did it again!!

LeadingLadytheFence: nah, keeps em busy

BUNNYhippie: Im telling Aaron

longlivethedead: Im telling Lydia!!!!

BUNNYhippie: can't fight your own battles?

longlivethedead: can't fight your own battles?!

DUCKhippie: (shakes his head at his partner) are you sure you didn't sleep together?

longlivethedead: stop that!!!

BUNNYhippie: stop that!

BUNNYhippie: Dude, I told you we didn't!!

childrenshallinherittheearth: I think you're right scout! they slept together.

longlivethedead: not you too, sis!!

ImissmyDUKE: I would have to agree with Beth and Scout, the evidence says that you did and your joint denial reinforces it

longlivethedead: noooooooo, they've all gone insane!!!!!

BUNNYhippie: you are all crazy!!!!!!!!!!

ImissmyDUKE: besides, Bridget told me all about it – said it was really good, too

longlivethedead: LINDSAY!!!!!!!!!

BUNNYhippie: YOU TOLD HER!!!!

longlivethedead: MONROE YOU ARE SO **DEAD**!!!!

ImissmyDUKE: oopps… hehehehe

LeadindLadytheFence: lmao (w/ tears in eyes)

Oneofthefew: lmao

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: lmao (and falls off couch)

childrenshallinherittheearth: lmao, I knew it!!! THX Lindsay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA!!!

LeadingLadytheFence: I'm so glad we are all normal

Oneofthefew: ain't it the truth

LeadingLadytheFence: aren't ya glad you married into this, Becca!

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: oh, yeah, never a dull moment

ImissmyDUKE: I can hear the eye roll from here

LeadingLadytheFence: I was thinking the same thing, Lindsay. You're sarcasm is alive and well after two kids I see

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: gotta keep up with Aaron

Oneofthefew: how did I get pulled into this?

lonlivethedead: you have to ask?

BUNNYhippie: you have to ask?!

insert pause

DUCKhippie: uh oh (hides under desk)

longlivethedead: STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BUNNYhippie: STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LeadingLadytheFence: thank god this is text and not voice

BUNNYhippie: can't I say anything with out you doing some strange long distance mind reading! Beth is your twin not me!!!

longlivethedead: well, its not like I would read that mind of yours – no telling what type of gutter worthy material you have locked into it!!!

Oneofthefew: I have to agree with you Lydia

ImissmyDUKE: here here

BUNNYhippie: if you don't read it how do you know if its gutter worthy?! huh? huh!

childrenshallinherittheearth: though does complicated conversation

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: that's true too

longlivethedead: I know you, you moron!!! I know how you think!!! I slept with you remember!!!

DUCKhippie: I think I have an intelligent question for Lindsay

BUNNYhippie: why are you still bringing that up??

LeadingLadytheFence: do you two mind taking this somewhere else?? I have a feeling that this will soon be turning more then PG.

ImissmyDUKE: lol, thx Lydia! What's the question, Scout?

DUCKhippie: why is you whole team coming to Montana with you? why are you even coming back? isn't your mom still, you know?

ImissmyDUKE: That was three, but never mind… they want to because they are my friends and nyc family; its time to put an end to this; and she is – infact she even called Mac

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: do they know?

ImissmyDUKE: every detail

Oneofthefew: I like these guys already

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: Im sorry I gotta go – Lily has woken up and the baby will be shortly behind her. luv you all and see you when you get home Aaron

LeadingLadytheFence: alright goodnight, Becca give the little bits kisses from their Auntie Lydia.

ImissmyDUKE: night, Beck and included kisses from Auntie Lindsay

childrenshallinherittheearth: and from Aunt Beth

DUCKhippie: and from both Uncle Mikes

Oneofthefew: alright, sweatheart. I'll see you soon. Love you.

MYBABYWEARSBLUE: Love you too, goodnight!

_MYBABYWEARSBLUE has logged out._

ImissmyDUKE: awwwwwwwwww

childrenshallinherittheearth: (sighs) how sweet

DUCKhippie: (makes gagging noises)

LeadingLadytheFence: lol, all is right in our world!

Oneofthefew: yep, it sure is

BUNNYhippie: why the hell would your mother call your boss?

ImissmyDUKE: (clutches her chest in shock) where the hell did you come from?!

longlivethedead: we went had our rant in a separate chat room, but now we're back… and Aaron when you get home give the kids a kiss from their Aunt Bridget, too please

Oneofthefew: sure

childrenshallinherittheearth: well, Lindsay?

ImissmyDUKE: I don't know. why does she do anything?

childrenshallinherittheearth: good point

longlilvethedead: ok, this had been fun except for some parts (points at Mike), but this deadman's doctor has just been called out to a three car wreck and has to head out. be safe cause I don't want to work on any of you here and know that I love you all – well more some then others (again point at Mike and shakes her head)

longlivethedead: bye

childrenshallinherittheearth: bye, sis! be carful!

ImissmyDUKE: yeah be careful out there!

Oneofthefew: do good works but come home to us

DUCKhippie: bye, dead doc

LeadingLadytheFence: what they all said

BUNNYhippie: what the hell do you mean love more then others…. oh, what the hell goodbye and be careful.

LeadingLadytheFence: well, all but Mike

_longlivethedead has logged off._

Oneofthefew: that was good, Mike, nice to see this isn't getting to you

ImissmyDUKE: also nice to know that the sex wasn't all that important either

BUNNYhippie: thx

DUCKhippie: well all they talked about in that other chat screen was the sex

insert pause

_DUCKhippie has logged off._

_BUNNYhippie has logged off._

insert bigger pause

Oneofthefew: Lindsay if you can just pop over to LA and take Bridget with you, I'm sure that there are at least one maybe two dead people to take care of

childrenshallinherittheearth: Mike kills Mike

ImissmyDUKE: Danny would say that sounds like a country song

LeadingLadytheFence: he's right

ImissmyDUKE: yep

Oneofthefew: I can't wait to meet this guy

ImissmyDUKE: I bet

childrenshallinherittheearth: well, I should head off too. its nearly the baby hours of predawn and even if I don't get a call in tonight I do have procedures planned for tomorrow, so, I will say goodnight and I can't wait to see you all when you get home

ImissmyDUKE: I'll send an email when I know when for sure. Goodnight my friend

childrenshallinherittheearth: great, goodnight

LeadingLadytheFence: I'll call you to schedual appointments when I get in

childrenshallinherittheearth: Tell me your flight and I'll pick you up…

Oneofthefew: no you won't

LeadingLadytheFence: no you won't

childrenshallinherittheearth: lol, well I tried. night, Aaron

Oneofthefew: g'night, beth

_childrenshallinherittheearth has logged off._

Oneofthefew: and then there were three

ImissmyDUKE: actually, two. Mac just paged me I gotta go. Night Aaron and Lydia

LeadingLadytheFence: alright, be careful.

ImissmyDUKE: thx, bye

Oneofthefew: bye

_ImissmyDUKE has logged off._

LeadingLadytheFence: did you catch what she said?

Oneofthefew: which one?

LeadingLadytheFence: Lindsay's announcement after mine

Oneofthefew: alright, give me a minuet.

LeadingLadytheFence: you'll see it

slight pause

Oneofthefew: well, I'll be

LeadingLadytheFence: I know

Oneofthefew: "Montana"…

LeadingLadytheFence: … not "home"

THE FENCE 

_For your convince and sanity, here is a listing of all the characters in this scene and their screen names in case you got confused (I did and I wrote the thing):_

OneofthefewAaron Meyers

MYBABYWEARSBLUERebecca Rendell-Meyers

LeadingLadytheFenceLydia Masterson

DUCKhippieMike "Scout" Meyers

BUNNYhippieMike Clarion

longlivethedeadBridget O'Conner

childrenshallinherittheearthBeth O'Conner

ImissmyDUKELindsay Monroe


End file.
